Prisioneira do Desejo  HG
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: O bom partido Harry Potter está acostumado a amar suas mulheres... e a deixá-las


Era como jogar roleta russa com sua vida sexual.

Todos estavam fazendo isso, Harry Potter ob servava com cinismo a jovem com implante de sili cone nos seios e cabelos tingidos de loiro, impecavelmente alisados. Elas circulavam pelo salão, olhavam de cima a baixo as possíveis vítimas e escolhiam o homem mais rico para darem o tiro da sorte. Ou do azar, dependendo do ponto de vista. Algumas vezes você ganha, outras perde, refletiu quando uma jogadora tentou aproximar-se e ser re compensada com o desprezo dele.

Com a satisfação, ele recuou para o canto mais afastado do salão e próximo do bar. Largando sua in tocada taça de champanhe, ele pediu vinho tinto.

Eventos sociais desse tipo eram um inferno e ele não teria vindo se não fosse pela insistência da entea da de seu pai. Devia um favor a Hermione por recentemente o ter tirado de uma situação complicada com uma mulher que estava prestes a se tornar um caso, até que Hermione sussurrou no seu ouvido que ela era casada e tinha um filho pequeno.

Depois descobriu que a mulher mentira até o nome.

E mulheres casadas não eram sua presa. Onde estava Hermione?

Harry começou a passar os olhos pelo mar de pessoas e achou-a quase instantaneamente. Com ca belos castanhos claros compridos e um vestido vermelho era praticamente impossível não encontrá-la. Ela estava de pé, do outro lado do salão, conversando com um sujeito de ar blasé e foi como um choque para Harry perceber que ela estava fazendo o mesmo jogo de todo o resto!

Fazia biquinho e com os seios quase encostados no peito de seu paquera.

Os seios de Hermione eram naturais?

A pergunta veio à mente de Harry e o fez pra guejar, pois não se importava do que eram feitos os seios de Hermione. Ela não era seu tipo. E, de qualquer jeito, ela estava fora de seu alcance.

Se casaria em dois meses com um de seus melho res amigos. Mas lá estava ela, dando em cima de ou tro homem!

Uma irritação o fez afastar-se do bar com a inten ção de ir até lá e arrastá-la antes que a imprensa no tasse e acabasse com a vida daquela tola.

— Sr. Potter? — uma voz feminina rouca falou com ele. — Sinto muito incomodá-lo, mas...

Harry virou-se para ver mais uma jovem ruiva de seios grandes. Mas gelou quando olhou para ela, embora o jeito tenso como ela o fitava quase o fez pensar em virar as costas de novo.

Mais ainda quando ela passou pelos lábios a ponta da língua para acalmar o pequeno tremor que ele po dia perceber nela.

Belos lábios, ele notou. Carnudos e bem rosados.

— P-poderia falar um minutinho com você? — ela perguntou nervosa. — É muito importante — acrescentou rapidamente. — Preciso lhe pedir um grande favor...

Um favor? Bem, essa era uma maneira nova de se aproximar. Harry sorriu apenas com o canto de sua boca, e assim cometeu seu maior erro, permitindo que o interesse o impedisse de se afastar.

Os cabelos sedosos e lisos caíam sobre os ombros delgados e ela possuía a pele impressionantemente branca e perolada. Ele olhou para os seios dela balançando dentro de um minúsculo pedaço de seda azul tur quesa que era para ser chamado de vestido. Não era alta para seus padrões, mas tinha umas pernas que, na opi nião de Harry, não precisavam de salto alto.

Com ou sem a ajuda de cosméticos, era provavel mente a mulher mais atraente da noite, ele concluiu voltando os olhos para o lábios trêmulos dela.

Como ele não respondeu, ela se aproximou dele ainda mais, os olhos azuis cintilando.

— Sabe, eu tenho um problema...

Ela ia tocar nele. A hesitação estúpida dele a tinha estimulado.

— Não — ele respondeu com tom gelado. Depois deu meia volta e saiu rapidamente de perto dela.

Porco frio, rude, arrogante, Gina desabafou mentalmente. O bonitão alto e maravilhoso se achava tão irresistível que não precisava ser gentil com uma mulher?

Bem, você não faz o meu tipo, sr. Potter, pensou. Especialmente se o tipo _dele _eram as mulheres que estavam batendo ponto naquela noite.

Os olhos azuis de Gina ficaram tristes quando os passou pelo conjunto de pessoas ricas e bonitas, nessa ordem, sendo o dinheiro a principal atração da noi te. Era uma feira de negócios, embora sob o respeito so título de Evento Beneficente, para as pessoas bo nitas exibirem suas mercadorias para os mais ricos.

Não deveria ter vindo. Se Elise não a tivesse con vencido que era a única maneira de chegar perto de um homem como Harry Potter, nem morta seria vista em um lugar como esse.

— Ele gosta de ruivas. Não consegue ficar longe. É só olhar a lista de suas últimas quinze namoradas para saber que o homem não consegue se controlar na frente de uma ruiva com pernas bonitas.

Bem, não no meu caso, pensou Gina puxando a bainha do vestido que Elise a fizera colocar.

— Quando se paga um preço exorbitante por um convite, é preciso parecer que tem dinheiro para jo gar fora.

— Olá, beleza... — A frase chegou junto com um aperto em sua cintura e dentes que seguraram uma das alças de seu vestido. — Problemas com o vesti do? Posso ajudar?

Gina ficou enojada.

— Tire suas mãos e sua boca de mim — Ela se li vrou do infeliz e saiu sem lançar-lhe um único olhar.

Ela dera cinco passos antes de perceber que cami nhara na direção de Harry Potter.

E lá estava ele.

Ela ficou imóvel.

Ele estava no meio do processo de arrancar uma adorável jovem de vestido vermelho das garras de outro homem. Mas ela se virou para protestar, depois colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e beijou-lhe a boca.

E ele preferia as ruivas, pensou Gina cinicamen te. A criatura que ele agora beijava tinha cabelos castanhos claros e lábios quentes e brilhantes.

_Oh, _Deus, pensou ela, o que iria fazer se não con seguisse cumprir sua missão?

— _Você _está bêbada — Harry advertiu a Hermione.

— Só alegrinha — insistiu Hermione com um sorri so calculado para acabar com a irritação dele.

Não funcionou.

— Admita que você está bêbada, _cara — _aconse lhou ele, agarrando as duas mãos dela e tirando-as de seu pescoço. — É a única desculpa que Rony vai aceitar pelo que você está fazendo.

— Não estou fazendo nada! — Arregalou os olhos cor de chocolate, esforçando-se ao máximo para pa recerem inocentes.

— Você estava dando em cima daquele sujeito — Harry acusou-a.

— Só estávamos paquerando! Ei, o que está fazen do, Harry? — ela protestou quando ele pegou a mão dela e virou-a em direção à saída.

— Levando você para casa. E não sei por que dei xei você me convencer a vir aqui.

— Teria sido para se divertir? — sugeriu Hermione.

— Não me divirto assim.

— E esse o seu problema, Harry — ela o criti cou. — Você não faz nada além de trabalhar.

— Problema meu.

— Você é um rabugento!

Ela estava certa. Ele estava se tornando um rabu gento.

— Tudo porque uma mulher conseguiu fazer você acreditar que ela era pura e doce...

— Como você faz?

— Eu sou pura e doce! — insistiu Hermione. — Eu não minto.

— Diga isso ao Rony, não a mim — opôs-se Harry.

— Mas Rony não está aqui porque prefere estar do outro lado do mundo bancando o magnata.

— Mas a _imprensa _está aqui.

De repente, um pensamento atravessou a mente de Harry.

— Então foi isso? — perguntou ele. — Você me arrastou até aqui porque queria ser pega com outro homem só para punir Rony, mas sabendo que eu estaria por perto para salvar você antes que se metesse em uma grande confusão.

— Eu odeio Rony! — Hermione confessou. — Tal vez nem me case com ele. Não o vejo há d-duas se manas!

Harry percebeu que ela lutava contra as lágri mas.

— Venha aqui, sua bobinha. — Ele puxou-a para os braços dele. — Você sabe que Rony venera o chão onde você pisa, mas está ocupado tentando ficar livre para a gloriosa lua-de-mel que ele planejou.

— Parece que ele preferiria estar fazendo outra coisa quando me liga. Não sou um pano de chão. Re cuso-me a deixar que ele pise em mim!

De repente, Harry olhou para frente. Agora encarava os olhos azuis da ruiva que se aproximara dele alguns minutos atrás. E ela estava ocupadíssima olhando para ele como se ele fosse uma cobra.

Quem era ela? Por que não tentara descobrir? Queria saber?

Não, não queria, ele respondeu a própria pergunta. Dez levianas em vestidos caros estavam avaliadas em um Euro durante o evento. Não precisava com prar mulheres. E essa era mais o tipo do homem que estava se aproximando dela pelas costas e olhando-a de cima a baixo como se ela fosse um delicioso lan che.

E deliciosa ela era, admitiu com relutância. Sua curiosidade e o aquecia como água prestes a ferver.

A ruiva assumiu atitude rígida. O olhar dele retor nou ao rosto dela e chocou-se com a expressão assus tada. Ele então percebeu que ela sabia no que ele es tava pensando.

E ela também sentia o mesmo. O homem alto e elegante que a olhava de cima a baixo parou atrás dela e curvou-se para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

Ela estremeceu, Harry percebeu. Fechou os olhos lentamente, virou-se e seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso.

Ela se anima com qualquer homem, observou.

— Oi — disse Gina, ainda formigando com o jeito com que Harry Potter acabara de olhar para ela, como se fosse um objeto sexual colocado à mos tra para ser comprado.

— Oi — respondeu Mark. — Não teve sorte?

— Olhe para ele — suspirou ela, observando no vamente o sr. Potter.

Qual era a altura dele? Mais de l,90m? Gina pe gou-se examinando-o em detalhes. Ele tinha ombros magníficos e pernas de tirar o fôlego. Vestia uma camisa branca que valorizava o tom dourado de sua pele. Gina ficou com água na boca.

Ele era um atleta fantástico, Elise tinha dito. Observando-o conduzir a morena pela porta que dava no foyer do hotel, Gina pôde compreender o por quê.

Ele se movia com graça e, ao mesmo tempo, com firmeza.

Estado civil: solteiro. Idade: trinta e três. Ama esquiar na neve e na água. Possui um barco. Tem casas em Paris, Londres, Mônaco e, é claro, na sua cidade natal, Milão. Além de um enorme pavilhão de esqui dentro do prestigioso Parque Gigante, onde gosta de passar uma parte do inverno. Herdou a fortuna de sua família de banqueiros e depois triplicou o dinheiro fazendo investimento, elevando os Potter ao topo da lista das famílias mais ricas do mundo.

Ele era, em outras palavras, um italiano alto, muito bonito e riquíssimo com um grande _sex appeal_ e toda a arrogância que resultava de um pedigree tão impressionante.

Não era de admirar que ele a cortara sem dar chan ce alguma para que se explicasse. Um homem como ele não pensava em questionar se uma mulher se aproximava por outra razão que não agarrar-se em seu belo corpo e em seu adorável dinheiro.

Bem, sr. Potter, homens milionários obcecados por si mesmos podem ser encontrados aos montes, pensou Gina. Era só olhar para o salão.

Mas homens honrados eram muito raros.

— Achei que Elise tivesse dito que ele só saía com ruivas — disse ela para Mark. — Mas você não pode colocar um cabelo entre ele e aquela morena. Então, que chance eu tenho de chegar lá?

— Não sabe quem é essa morena? — perguntou Mark. — É a enteada do pai dele, Hermione Granger, dos Hotéis Granger. Está prestes a se casar com o me lhor amigo dele, Rony Rossi, também do ramo da ho telaria. Você lê meus artigos?

Gina balançou a cabeça, ainda observando Harry Potter no _foyer_. Ele estava ajudando sua irmã com o casaco.

O perfil dele era lindo, tinha de admitir. Os cílios fantásticos eram visíveis a longa distância.

Quando ele terminou de vestir o casaco em Hermione, virou-a e levantou o rosto dela com um dedo, depois sorriu e murmurou algo que a fez sorrir para ele.

Ele também tinha um charme fatal, constatou, e não gostou da excitação que a envolveu.

Foi esse lado que ele usou para fazer a boba da Eli se arriscar seu casamento por ele? Do jeito que Elise contou, ele fizera toda a perseguição enquanto ela tentava manter-se à distância.

— Estraguei tudo — murmurou ela. — Olha. Eles estão indo embora.

— Ainda não — disse Mark bruscamente. — Não podemos decepcionar Elise depois de planejar isso tudo. Ainda posso resolver a situação.

Ele agarrou uma das mãos dela e começou a puxá-la em direção ao foyer.

— O problema, Gina, é que você usou a tática errada. Dessa vez faça como planejamos, certo? Vou atrair a atenção de Hermione. Tudo o que você tem de fazer é atacá-lo no momento em que eu atacá-la. Pos so dar-lhe no máximo dez segundos. Não pense! Essa vai ser a nossa última chance...

Ele chegaram ao foyer e as instruções de Mark se repetiam em sua mente. Harry Potter e Hermione já estavam se dirigindo para a porta da saída.

— Ei, srta. Granger! — chamou Mark. — Onde está seu futuro marido essa noite?

Hermione Granger parou, depois virou-se e viu Mark com uma câmera apontada para ela e deu um sorriso forçado.

— Ele está...

— Vai — murmurou Mark para Gina.

Como em um sonho, a estratégia de Mark domi nou-a. Suas pernas pareciam gelatina. Harry Potter estava se virando para olhar Hermione posando para o odiado _paparazzo_ e não viu Gina aproxi mando-se. Sem ousar pensar, ela levantou os braços, segurou _o _rosto dele, ficou na ponta dos pés e pressio nou sua boca na dele.

Ela não sabia qual deles ficou mais chocado quan do o calor atingiu-lhes o corpo em alta voltagem. O resmungo dele vibrava contra os lábios dela. A pele dela queimava, as pontas dos dedos formigavam onde tocavam a pele acetinada dele.

Segundos. Demorou vários segundos para que o cérebro de Harry transmitisse o que estava acon tecendo, e nesse momento a boca de Gina estava em brasas sobre a dele. Ele ergueu as mãos e colo cou-as automaticamente em torno da cintura dela com a intenção de afastá-la.

Um _flash_ espocou?

Ele se afastou e viu a mesma ruiva que se aproxi mara dele mais cedo.

— _Madre di Dio. _O que você acha que está fazen do?

Outro _flash_ espocou. Ela olhava para ele com uma expressão de culpada, ao mesmo tempo em que colo cava suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele.

— Desculpe — sussurrou ela sem ar. — Mas você me deixou sem escolha.

Ela começou a se afastar.

Em vez de deixá-la ir, Harry segurou com fir meza a cintura dela e a fez ficar exatamente onde es tava.

Estava furioso.

— Sem escolha em relação ao quê?

(...)

N/A: E então o que acharam?

:DD

COMENTEEM ;**


End file.
